1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall-stabilized infrared flash tube having a lead fused inside a glass vacuum tube, and in particular to such a flash tube wherein the interior flash chamber of the tube has dimensions selected to minimize the influence of white light on the tube output.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flash tubes are known in the art wherein, for a high light yield, the glass bulb has an inside diameter of, for example, only 1 mm and the filling pressure for the inert gas in the interior of the bulb is set to relatively high values of at least 1.3 Pa. Due to the pressure increase and the reduction of the cross-section, the component of visible light in the radiation emitted by the tube is increased and accordingly the specific frequency spectrum of the excited inert gas is marked and attenuated by a high component of white radiation.